The dark side of Jeff Hardy
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* quand Jeff prend soin de ses deux puppiess, ça donne ça! Jeff/Chris/Shawn


**Titre: the dark side of Jeff Hardy**

**Pairing: Jeff/Chris/Shawn**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ils appartiennent à eux mêmes ^^!**

**Note: fic écrite à deux, moi et HBKloverHBK**

* * *

**The dark side of Jeff Hardy**

*Pop*

Jeff Hardy regarda fièrement sa sucette et se mordit les lèvres avant de ré-attaquer le bonbon à la fraise. Il adorait les sucettes, pas autant que les Skittles mais presque. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout était les deux personnes qu'il observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

*Pop*

Chris Irvine et Michael Hickenbottom.

"_ Lolli lollipop! Daladaladala...", chantonna-t-il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui et Jeff leur adressa un sourire aguicheur, s'humidifiant les lèvres.

"_ Puppies, puppies, puppies..."

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il vit les deux hommes baisser les yeux et un rictus sadique se format sur son visage. Il passa près d'eux, pour rejoindre le distributeur de sucreries. En passant, sa main effleura sans aucune discrétion les fesses de Chris, qui lâcha un petit cris surpris. Jeff roula des yeux. Autant Shawn pouvait être viril, autant Chris des fois était vraiment féminin. Mais il s'en fichait, au contraire, il adorait. Alors qu'il glissa une pièce dans la machine, il regardait avec insistance ses deux amants. Sous ce regard de prédateur, Chris et Shawn se sentirent tels deux morceaux de viande fraîche. Quand le jeune Hardy récupéra ses Skittles, il rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait dans sa loge, non sans administrer une claque aux magnifiques fesses de Shawn Hickenbottom, qui gémit sous l'impact de la main de Jeff.  
Le jeune Hardy rit à nouveau avant d'entrer dans la loge, son frère lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Il s'approcha de lui dans une démarche féline et entoura son frère de ses bras.

"_ Matty, tu pourrais me laisser seul? J'ai besoin de m'occuper de deux adorables chiots qui n'attendent que moi."

Le même rire cristallin franchit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il embrassa son frère sur sa joue avant de le diriger vers la sortie. Chris et Shawn attendaient sagement en s'embrassant devant la porte. Jeff s'approcha d'eux et prit gracieusement entre ses doigts les chaînes de ses amants. Il se pencha vers Chris, effleurant ses lèvres et fit la même chose avec Shawn, laissant échapper un gloussement avant de les tirer à l'intérieur de son antre.  
Matt sourit en voyant Jeff entraîner les deux hommes à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la loge, le plus jeune ferma à clef, un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres. Si Christopher et Shawn ne connaissaient pas Jeff, ils auraient dit qu'il était bon à enfermer. Jeffrey poussa ses deux puppies sur le canapé et s'installa sur les genoux de Shawn, en laissant traîner intentionnellement sa main sur l'entrejambe du texan qui gémit.

"_Dites les garçons, et si on faisait un jeu ?", demanda Jeff, "Vous savez que j'adore jouer, pas vrai ?"

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence. Sa main fit un peu plus pression sur le sexe de Michaels et il frotta sa jambe contre celle de Chris. Il adorait les mettre au supplice, car il savaient qu'après ils allaient le supplier comme jamais.

"_Je n'aime pas qu'on ne me réponde pas"

"_Oui Jeff, on sait que tu adores jouer", articulèrent faiblement les deux hommes. "On jouera à ce que tu voudras", rajouta Shawn qui aimait voir cette petite flamme dans le yeux de son jeune amant. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait une fois que Jeff aura choisit son jeu, et il aimait toujours.

La Charismatic Enigma retira sa main du sexe gonflé du texan, lui mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son cri de protestation en douleur exquise avant de quitter les genoux de Shawn pour ceux de Chris. Il regarda avec un grand sourire le plus vieux qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

"_ Désolé Shawnie, mais je pense d'abord m'amuser avec Chris."

Il tourna sa tête vers le canadien et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, ondulant des hanches. Il se détacha des lèvres de Chris qui laissait échapper des petits cris aïgue de gémissement, son membre devenant de plus en plus dur, les mouvements de Jeff lui faisant perdre la tête. Shawn se contentait de regarder ses deux amants. Le jeune Hardy pouvait être parfois cruel. Son excitation lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il commença à se défaire la braguette de son pantalon quand une main le stoppa.

"_ Shawnie, Shawnie... Tu comptais te satisfaire sans me demander ma permission?"

"_ Heu... c'est pas ce que tu crois"

"_Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, pas vrai ?"

Le Heart Break Kid rougit, Chris se moquait gentiment de lui.

"_Pour la peine tu vais être punit Shawnie. Tu m'excuse une seconde Chris ?"

Jeff se leva et alla chercher un sac noir dans un coin de la pièce. Ce sac contenait les trésors inestimables de lui et son frère. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit une paire de menotte. Il les balança sadiquement devant le nez de Shawn.

"_Des menotytes toutes neuves rien que pour toi Shawnie. Approche donc."

Chris, amusé, regardait la scène depuis le canapé. Jeff déshabilla entièrement le Texan. Au début, Jericho ressentit de la jalousie, mais quand il comprit ce qui attendait Shawn, il ne ressentait plus qu'une pure excitation. Une fois Shawn nu, le Hardy Boy lui menotta les mains derrière le dos.

"_Jeff non s'il-te-plaît"

"_Si tu continues de te plaindre Shawn, ça serait encore pire. Si tu veux que ton tour vienne, je serais toi, je me tairais."

HBK obéit. Jeffrey retourna fouiller dans le sac et en sortit un anneau de métal, triomphant. Les yeux de Shawn s'agrandirent. Il s'avait qu'il allait devoir regarder Jeff faire un tas de truc à Chris, sans pouvoir se donner du plaisir, ni se libérer. Il gémit de frustration. Le jeune glissa l'anneau jusqu'à la base du pénis de son Texan.

"_Voila, comme je suis sûr que tu seras sage jusqu'à ce que ton tour vienne Shawnie. A nous deux Chris"

Le canadien avait un air radieux sur le visage, content que Jeff ait décidé de s'occuper de lui en premier. Il lança un regard arrogant au Texan avant que le jeune Hardy ne reprenne sa place sur ses genoux, sa bouche se reposant sauvagement sur la sienne, lui faisant oublier complètement la présence de Shawn. Seul les mains du plus jeune comptait à présent, se baladant sur tout son corps et lui faisant poussé des gémissements de plaisir. Chris le laissa lui enlever son t-shirt avec plaisir. La bouche de Jeff s'aventura sur son cou, pour descendre sur ses épaules. Il sentit les dents parfaites du jeune Dardevil le mordiller légèrement.

Jeff s'amusait d'entendre les plaintes de Chris et regarda fièrement la marque qu'il lui avait faite. Il lécha l'épaule du canadien, avant d'aventurer sa langue sur les tétons du plus vieux.

« _ Jeff !! Aaaaah… Huuum… Encore ! S'il te plaît…

_ Tss tss Chris!

_ Mais Jeff… Aaaaah !! »

Jeff venait de mordre son épaule, le faisant saigner.

« _ Tu veux toujours te plaindre, mon petit Chris ?

_ Non… »

Jeff lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de l'allonger sur le canapé après l'avoir défait de son pantalon, libérant son membre douloureusement tendu.

Le Rainbow-Hairred Warrior lança un regard à Shawn qui était dans le même état que Chris, son sexe lui faisant affreusement mal. Il vit le Texan fermer les yeux et il fronça les sourcils.

« _ Nan, nan, Shawnie…

_ Jeff, non, ne me demande pas ça, l'implora Shawn.

_ Alors savoure le spectacle… »

Jeffrey se mit à califourchon sur le corps parfait du Canadien. Il guida le sexe du blond jusqu'à son entrée et s'empalla dessus. Christopher s'écria de plaisir.

"_Ahhh Jeff ! Jeffy !!!!"

Jericho leva les hanches mais la Charismatic Enigma s'empressa de les lui plaquer contre le canapé.

"_ Tss Tss Chrissy, c'est moi qui mène la danse.

_ Jeff, s'il te plaît...

_ Non Chris et si tu continues de te plaindre, je vais voir Shawn, le pauvre semble vraiment souffrir"

En effet, les cris de plaisir de Chris n'avaient pas, mais alors pas du tout arrangé l'état du Heart Break Kid.

"_ OK", concéda Y2J.

Jeff Hardy commença à chevaucher son amant. Le blond s'amusait avec les tétons de Jeff, totalement retourné par les gémissements de son jeune amant dominateur.

"_Hum Chrissssssssssssss.

_Oh Jeff, oui Jeff !"

De son côté, Shawn vivait un véritable calvaire. Regarder ses deux hommes magnifiques sans rien pouvoir faire, était vraiment une idée cruelle de la part de Jeff. Son sexe lui faisait mal comme jamais. Il avait besoin de se libérer, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.  
Le Rainbow-Haired Warrior, sentant que Chris allait bientôt venir, se leva. L'intéressé gémit de frustration. Jeff le fit taire en l'embrassant.

"_Chris debout, appuie toi contre la table"

Le Canadien obéit. Le jeune Hardy alla chercher Shawn et le tira par sa chaîne.

"_Viens là Shawnie, à genoux devant Chris. Maintenant"

Il s'éxécuta, les mains toujours liées derrière le dos et son membre péniblement entravé.

"_ Utilise donc ta jolie bouche pour satisfaire Chris"

HBK et Y2J se sourirent, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça tout les deux. Généralement, c'était toujours l'un deux qui devait satisfaire Jeffrey. Shawn posa doucement ses lèvres sur le membre tendu de Chris et se contenta de suçoter son gland. Il sourit contre le sexe du Canadien en entendant ses gémissements. Il continua son doux traitement, mais avec les mains attachées, il avait du mal à faire ce qu'il voulait, il allait doucement, ce qui était une véritable torture pour Chris.

"_ Plus vite Shawn!!

_ Je fais ce que je peux Chrissy..."

Jeff les regardait, de plus en plus excité. Shawn menotté en train de faire plaisir à un Chris, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il s'avança vers le Texan, caressant son dos de ses doigts avant de le saisir par les hanches afin qu'il se redresse. Le Canadien rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés pendant que Jeff embrassait passionnément le Heartbreak Kid.

"_ Shawnie, tu as été un très bon garçon...

_ J'ai enfin droit à mon tour?" demanda le Shawstopper plein d'espoir.

Jeff sourit et mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Shawn pendant qu'il enlevait l'anneau de fer. Le plus vieux soupira de plaisir. Jeff commença à peine à caresser le membre de Shawn qu'il se libéra dans sa main.

"_ Shawnie?

_ Jeffrey, je suis dé...

_ Shh, tais toi et réjouis toi d'avoir le privilège que je te touche", rit la Charismatic Enigma contre ses lèvres.

Jeff embrassa encore le Texan et descendit ses mains sur les fesses de celui ci. Shawn émit un grognement étouffé par le baiser.

"_ T'en fais pas Shawnie, vu que tu as été sage, je vais un peu m'occuper de toi."

La Charismatic Enigma s'agenouilla devant Shawn, sous le regard rageur de Chris. Il suçota le sexe à nouveau tendu de HBK, puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

"_ Merde Jeff, c'est trop bon...

_ Je sais, j'ai toujours été doué.

_ Jeff, s'il te plait, les menottes.

_ Tsss Tsss ça m'excite de te savoir à ma merci Shawnie."

Jeff Hardy jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Canadien, et constata avec satisfaction qu'il se masturbait devant le spectacle que lui et Shawn lui offraient.

Une fois sûr que Shawn était bien excité, il se redressa pour l'embrasser.

"_A quatre pattes Shawnie."

Il s'éxécuta, trop heureux pour pouvoir protester, en effet, il n'aimait pas trop cette position, Jeff était parfois un peu trop brutal à son goût.

"_Chrissy, tu nous rejoins ? Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie"

Cette fois, Michaels était aux anges. Chris et Jeff pour s'occuper de ses fesses... Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Le Canadien eut un sourire pervers avant de s'approcher de ses deux amants. Il embrassa Shawn et se plaça à côté de Jeff qui lui lançait un regard furieux. Il essaya de cacher un sourire avant de se pencher vers le jeune Hardy pour déposer un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres.

"_ Je préfère ça Chrissy...

_ Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Jeff..., dit-il avant de se positionner à l'entrée de Shawn.

Le Dardevil couvrit de baiser le dos de Shawn. Celui ci frissonna d'anticipation, connaissant bien les sensations qui allaient suivre. Jeff fit un léger signe de tête au Canadien avant qu'il ne s'enfonce profondément, d'un coup de rein, dans l'intimité de Shawn. Le Texan se mordit les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur. Ses deux amants commençait un va et vient rapide, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer à leur présence.

"_ Moins vite...

_ Shhh Shawnie, tu verras, tu vas bientôt en redemander, comme toujours...", sussurèrent Jeff et Chris en s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient.

Shawn hoqueta, ses amants venant de toucher son point sensible. Il se cambra, voulant leur donner un meilleur accès.

"_ Encore!! Jeff! Chris! Plus vite!

_ Tellement bon... Aaaah Shawnie!!

Shawn hurla quand Jeff et Chris frappèrent sa prostate encore et encore. La main de Jeff vint s'égarer sur le sexe pour le masturber. Il éjacula dans la main de la Charismatic Enigma, tremblant de tout ses membres. Chris lui mordit l'épaule avant de venir en lui, suivit de Jeff. Le canadien lécha la blessure qu'il venait de faire au Texan pendant que le jeune Hardy suçait le cou de Shawn, faisant naître un suçon.

"_ Propriété privée", grogna-t-il avec delui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Jeff se rhabilla rapidement.

"_Alors Shawn, t'as aimé ?

_Oh que oui.

_Faudra qu'on remette ça, ajouta Chris en aidant Shawn à se relever.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire non, répondit Hardy.

_Moi non plus Chrissy."

Tous sourirent. Leurs prochaines parties de jambes en l'air promettaient d'être encore plus intéressantes. Jeff embrassa chacun de ses amants avant de partir.

"_ Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Vince.

_Tu pars déjà ? demanda Shawn avec des yeux de chien battu. On commençait seulement à s'amuser.

_Me provoque pas trop Shawnie, sinon ce soir Chris et moi on va tellement s'occuper de toi que tu seras incapable de marcher droit demain.

_Hum... oh oui... alors vivement ce soir"

Jeff sourit, déjà des tonnes d'idées plus perverses les unes que les autres dans la tête. Chris prit Shawn par les hanches et l'amena contre son corps nu et brulant. La Charismatic Enigma en profita pour s'éclipser, non sans leur avoir lancer: "A l'hôtel, dans une heure et pas besoin de venir habillé"

Alors que Chris Jericho prenait pleinement possession des lèvres du Show Stopper, Shawn passa ses bras autour du cou de Chris et appuya son bassin contre le sien. Y2J gémit au contact de leurs membres à nouveau prêts pour un autre round.

"_ J'ai bien envie de finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure", sussura HBK contre les lèvres de son amant. Il laissa trainer sa main sur l'entrejambe de Chris pour ne lui laisser aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Le Canadien gémit d'anticipation. Shawn s'agenouilla et s'appliqua de son mieux pour satisfaire Christopher. Ils devaient faire vite car dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient vivre la nuit de leur vie.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Oui, on s'est très beaucoup amusé à l'écrire XD!**

**On mérite des reviews?**


End file.
